washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Williamson
'Donald Prescott Williamson '(born June 20, 1959) is an American politician who currently serves as the Junior Senator from the state of Texas. Early Life Williamson was born in Austin, Texas to Mary Kane Williamson and Daniel Robert Williamson. From a young age, Donald was known to be "not like the other children" and he was misdiagnosed with Autism by the family doctor. It was later determined by another physician, when Donald was 3, that Williamson was instead afflicted with Tourette’s Syndrome. At the age of five, Donald's parents had another child, named Loretta. Loretta, much like Donald, was diagnosed with Tourette’s Syndrome, and Williamson has stated on multiple occasions that she was his "best and brightest friend", who helped him deal with his disability. Despite his Tourette’s, Williamson was able to keep good grades and was highly motivated to continue to keep up the good work, though as his school life progressed, he increasingly became the victim of bullying. This impacted his academic life until a counselor intervened and put an end to it for good. Donald's eleventh year of school, Loretta was hit by a car and entered a coma, devastating him and sending him into a depression while his parents refused to give up on their daughter's possible recovery. When she was finally released from the hospital after waking up suddenly, she contracted pneumonia, which she finally succumbed to on Donald’s graduation day. Donald entered an extended period of mourning, and was "forever changed" by the incident. Military Career and Paralysis In an effort to bring structure to his unstable and traumatic life, Donald enlisted in the Marines at the age of twenty two. Two years later, he was directly involved in the United States invasion of Grenada, where a helicopter crash paralyzed him from the waist down and killed two other occupants. No longer being able to serve in a field position in the military, he was given an honorable discharge. Activism and Political Career By 1990, Williamson had become a prominent advocate for better treatment of veterans. In 1995, he took a job as a lobbyist to encourage legislation on VA benefits and other veterans affairs, ultimately becoming a major force on said issues in Washington and standing behind several major milestones in the fight for superb Veteran's healthcare. In 2014, Donald announced his run for the Texas Senate seat vacated by retiring incumbent Rafael Jones. He did so on an Anti-Illegal Immigration, Anti-China, Anti-Russia, Anti-Abortion, Pro-Veterans Benefits, Pro-Military spending, Anti-Welfare State platform. He won the primary by a hair over former Congressman David Motgomery and went on to win the seat by 9 points over fellow Lobbyist Harley Sanders. Personal Life Shortly after his discharge from the armed forces, Williamson's parents were killed when their car stalled on train tracks, resulting in their vehicle being crushed by an oncoming freight train. Donald was devastated and this incident has weighed on him extensively. In 2000, Williamson was diagnosed with Chrons Disease, and for five years he struggled with the symptoms of the said disease, such as tiredness (limiting his time on he Hill), and stomach pains among other things. In 2006 his doctor recommended a monthly infusion, and that helped tremendously to the point where his symptoms were controlled and he was able to return to his job full time. Williamson, alongside his colleague, Wyoming Senator Troy Wilson, has become a role model for those with mental or developmental impediments interested in politics. Williamson is unmarried with no children.